Parallel One
Parallel One is one of Chaos Cycle Elder. He is a Primodial Entity. Discipline of Universe one. He lives in a parallel world than Earth. He is also the brother of Rea Lity. Ex member of Universe Office. Appearance Parallel One appears to be a man in his 30's. He wears a long robe and wears a mask with two long horns attached on the mask. He has very long nails. He likes to grab things with his nails. He talks very slowly. Background Long time ago, there were two siblings. They were called Rea and Drea. Rea who govern the reality, Drea govern the expectation. However, throughout the century, Drea can no longer take the pressure of expectation. He was tired of giving people false expectation. He left his job. Now he call himself the Parallel One. Story In the Parallel Earth, there are many Guardians like the real Earth. However, they are Guardians who protect the Earth, not the children. Children in the eye are the seed of destruction. There are several notinous Guardians. An ice demon who brings extreme blizzard freeze humanity. A crazy old man arrives during Christmas and abduct children. A fluffy seeker who sends monsters, from when they hatch from the egg, to search and capture children. Children shiver in fear hiding from the minion. A Dark Fairy who pull childrens teeth out at night. The moon shine at night, spying on childrens life and secrets. An old wizard who set layers of traps for children in the forest. Woman on a goose who spreads scary stories around the world. A spirit who puts children to sleep eternally. There is also a Queen of Hate who lives in Hate Palace. She lost the love of her life. Now she seeks to destroy every lover out there. Disaster comet wishes fly through the sky. Everytime it pass by, bad things happen. An army which oppress humans in extreme cruel way. Two sisters who drag children into the dark forest. A Greek Lady who kills children who are brave enough to challenge her. A Shapershifter girl who roam the Earth and eat children by turning into all kind of beast. A powerful universe terminator which cannot control its power. It wipe out 30% children population of the place. There is also a professional assassin who love to slip throats. A ghoul who prey on dying children and ensure them a most horrifc death. A Chinese empress who shadows the sun and gather many more evil lesser Guardians under her command. On top of all these evil Guardian, the one who rules this one is Parallel One. Powers and Abilities As a Universe Agent and brother of Reality, he is extremely powerful. He is also direct discipline of Universe One. It is assumed he is on equal ground with Rea. However, he is unmatch with Rea holding current authority of Universe One. World Creation''- ''He displays ability to create a Parallel Earth and create similar character like the real world. Thought Implant '- '''He appears to be a expert in giving and showing people expectations. It is similar to illusion, create but on a mental scale. '''Portal Open' - He appears to have influence on dimension. He sometimes opens dimension doors and drag children into his world. Children will lose all hope when they landed on the Parallel World. Relationships Rea He still loves her sister very much. Chaos Cycle He plan to gather extreme amount of negative energy and unleash it into the real world. Quotes * All hope shall be lost. * No time no see, sister. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The Picture come from [=wizard%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=horn%7Ctyped] Category:Jona19992 Category:Evil Males Category:No Center Category:Power users Category:Outsider Category:Adults Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Chaos Cycle